Through the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (E.C.O.G.), The American Oncologic Hospital (A.O.H.) of the Fox Chase Cancer Center is attempting to improve the quality and duration of cancer patients' lives by developing and scientifically evaluating the most effective treatment regimens for all types of cancer. The A.O.H. has four principal objectives as related to the E.C.O.G.: 1. To maintain high patient accrual on E.C.O.G. protocols by organizing disease-oriented multidisciplinary committees which will be responsible for developing protocol priorities and treating patients with malignancies being studied by the E.C.O.G. and by the A.O.H. 2. To maintain the high quality of protocol patient evaluation by delegating responsibility for data management to one surgical, one radiation therapy, and two medical protocol coordinators. 3. To pilot multimodal surgical, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy trials, particularly in lung, gastrointestinal, and head and neck cancer. 4. To participate in protocol development through E.C.O.G. committee membership.